Suspended
by laumeidelfin
Summary: How does Seth handle the month without his fiancée? What happens when they do talk to one another? Pure fluff, tbh. Liberties taken with many things and spoilers for the past month of WWE.


Parking the car in the driveway, Seth Rollins yawns tiredly before rubbing his face, trying to get the sleepiness out of his eyes. The past few weeks since his return full time had been exhausting and the young man knew that this week would be just as bad. Seth didn't mind too much, since Wrestling is something he loves doing, and he's living his dream by wrestling for the WWE. But with what had been going on for the past week – well, Seth really just wanted to get home, crawl into bed and forget the past couple of days. With another yawn, the young man turns his car off, removes the keys and opens the door, letting his one foot rest just outside of the vehicle. Looking up, the night sky did nothing to hide the home in front of him and Seth didn't stop the small smile from gracing his face as he stares at the ideal place he called home. If you had told him a year ago that he would be living in a home with a family he was absolutely full of love for, Seth would have never believed you. In fact, he probably would have scoffed in your face and then punched you, just for bringing up such a sore topic up. But a lot can change in a year, he thinks, while finally getting completely out of his car and closing the door shut softly as to not wake up the young child sleeping in the bedroom in the front of her house, her window open noticeable from where Seth is standing.

He doesn't bother locking the car doors as he makes his way to the front door – he knows there's nothing of value in his car and that, even if there was, he's friendly with all of the neighbours on the street so he'd be notified if someone did steal his gym stuff – but he does unlock the front door and put his stuff down silently, smiling to himself when his cat comes crawling out from under the bench seat off to the side, weaving in and out of his legs like the little suck he is. Seth kneels down for a few minutes, scratching behind Darrel's ears while cooing at him softly, kicking his shoes off and under the bench before locking the door back up and turning off the front light with another soft smile. It's the small things, he thinks to himself, which makes him the happiest; the front light on, so he can see the main hallway as he enters in the middle of the night; a small plate of food in the microwave, so he can eat quickly before going to the shower before bed; and his shower necessities out and about so he doesn't spend time looking for them. He shakes his head before slowly making his way to the room off to the side, quietly entering the room and turning off the small television in the corner. He smiles once more, walking towards the young girl and kissing her forehead softly before turning to leave the room, shutting the door just as Darrell makes his way inside and on the bed, guard cat that he is. He chuckles lightly before making his way to the kitchen.

The next twenty minutes go by quickly as Seth eats the dinner left out for him, wanting to get into the shower and then bed as fast as he can before he has to get up and leave for Hawaii. Even after that, the next twenty minutes in the shower is just as fast as eating was and with a happy sigh, Seth crawls into the bed, letting the blanket fall to his waist as he wraps his arms around his fiancée and cuddles into the warmth that's provided. Everything is quiet for a few minutes as Seth listens to Roman's breathing, letting his eyes trail the perfectly sculpted face before he lets out a sigh of contentment, smiling softly when brown eyes open tiredly at him.

"Hey baby," Seth whispers, fingers running through Roman's hair as the older man hums happily and leans forward to kiss him, hands going to Seth's hips and bringing him close. Seth doesn't care about anything else as their kiss becomes more intense and passionate yet never picking up the pace, hands going to various places to remove clothes as Roman lifts Seth's leg up and slides himself between Seth's legs, letting out a content sigh. Seth finds himself thrusting for friction as Roman pumps into him slowly, placing kisses all over his upper body. As skin beats against skin and Seth pants into Roman's mouth, the duo finally reach their climax, Roman still inside of Seth as they both cum and kiss one another softly. It's a few minutes before Seth opens his eyes, not even aware he had closed them and smiles at Roman, kissing him once more while adjusting his body to Roman's girth.

"Someone missed me," he chuckles softly, fingers running through the Samoan's hair as Roman smirks.

"I always miss you. And seeing as I'm not going to be seeing you for a while," Roman responds, tugging Seth close for another languid kiss, tongue fighting Seth's as they both laugh quietly. It's not something Seth likes to think about, going to Hawaii without his fiancée, especially since they were supposed to get married this week and then go to Japan for their honeymoon.

"Hey," Roman whispers and Seth looks up at the older man with a sad smile, kissing him once more. "Are ya still mad at me?" Roman asks and Seth finds himself smirking, nodding lightly but kissing Roman nonetheless to let him know the anger isn't huge.

"We were going to get married in Hawaii, Rome. Of course I'm pissed that that's no longer happening," Seth whispers, tugging on the strands of hair that have come loose during their lovemaking. "But I'm more pissed that you won't be there with me than the reason why you won't be there." Seth adds, looking at Roman completely open, knowing his fiancée will know he's telling the truth.

It takes a few moments before Roman nods his head and kisses him lightly, fingers running through Seth's own hair and tugging. The two kiss feverishly for a few more minutes, making up for the time they'll be losing when Seth goes away. It's like that for a while, the two of them hardening once more before Seth shifts his body at feeling Roman inside of him and pushes away a bit, panting with a small smile on his face.

"I'm going to miss you," Seth whispers against Roman's lips, kissing him softly while Roman brings him closer. It's not a surprise, not when this is something they do practically every night they're together. They're always joined together, not letting either one of them out of the other's sight, usually because of what's happened between them in the past year. But it's not something Seth wants to think about, not this instant so he pushes the thought aside and thrusts, eyes fluttering closed when he hears Roman grunt next to him, feels the tip of his fiancee's dick inside of him. It feels like home, and it's something he won't be able to feel for a while, so he'll take it while he can.

He forces his eyes open when he feels Roman's hands on his face, looks at Roman with wide eyes while Roman looks back and begins thrusting, Roman's one hand leaving his face to go to Seth's dick. He moans at the touch, eyes fluttering before Roman growls and Seth keeps them open, looking at Roman with a smirk, arms wrapping around the Samoan's neck to pull him in closer while Seth bites at his neck. Up and down Roman's hand goes along Seth's shaft, all the while pumping into Seth at the same time, causing Seth to feel a sensory overload. It's one of his favorite things and as he breathes heavily into Roman's neck, eyes continuing to flutter.

The moment Seth feels Roman stop thrusting into him and pumping his dick, he lets out a whimper, looking towards Roman with a frown, thrusting himself only to be stopped by Roman's hands on his hips.

"Look at me, baby," Roman whispers and Seth does just that, eyes wide as he licks at his lips. The moment his eyes lock onto Roman's, Roman begins thrusting once more, whispering words of how Seth shouldn't look away because he'll stop, and he's sure Seth wouldn't want him to stop, would he? Seth moans, biting at his lower lip before tangling his fingers in Roman's hair and thrusting his hips faster through Roman's fist.

"Fuck, babe," he mutters before whimpering as the urge to close his eyes occurs. He lets out another whimper, leaning forward to pant into Roman's mouth as the older man moans and kisses him furiously, thrusting into him fast and hard all the while jerking Seth off.

"Please, Rome," Seth moans, panting continuously as Roman hums before biting his neck and it's like the one thing Seth needed as acceptance to close his eyes because the moment he does so, he's cumming onto his stomach with Roman cumming inside of him, moans and groans filling the air as they pant together as one.

Time goes by slowly as the two of them come down from their orgasmic high, Seth chuckling into Roman's chest as his fingers slowly go through the cum that landed on his stomach, giggling lightly when Roman's fingers join him, spreading the cum on his body. He frowns slightly when he realizes that Roman's fingers are already slicked with cum and that's when Seth realizes that Roman had taken some of his own cum from Seth's ass, and –

"Fuck, Roman," Seth groans, shaking his head with a smirk on his face as he sighs contently, kissing the older man softly. He hears Roman's throaty chuckle but ignores it, slowly beginning to fall asleep next to his fiancée.

"You should wash up," Roman whispers into his ear, pulling him out of the sleep that Seth was falling into. Seth groans, shaking his head tiredly as he wraps his arms around Roman's stomach.

"If you don't, you'll be all sticky when you wake up, and you hate that," Roman adds in a sing-song voice as Seth groans once more, shaking his head. He barely realizes that Roman's gotten up from their bed – not until there's something wet on his stomach and Seth blinks open his eyes, jolting at the coldness from the cloth before shoving it away and pulling Roman back onto the bed and close to his body.

"What time do I have to wake up?" Seth murmurs, entwining his legs with Roman's as Roman let's out a tired sigh. He doesn't want to think about it, of course he doesn't, but Seth's setting the alarm on his phone so he doesn't oversleep and end up late, especially since Roman and him will probably have another round of sex before he leaves.

"I do believe your flight is for eleven," Roman whispers and Seth nods, setting his alarm for seven, jesus christ, before throwing his phone towards the dresser drawers and cuddling into Roman's side. It doesn't take long before Roman and Seth are slowly falling asleep, eyes closed and breathing steady, wrapped around one another. The night goes on as if there's nothing wrong in the world. Every now and then in the front room, Darrell will pop his small head up at the slightest sound before setting it down once more as the little girl shuffles in the bed. The main clock chimes quietly every hour on the hour as the night passes, stirring the quietness of the room and the engaged couple toss and turn, still entangled in one another, forever entangled in one another so they never have to leave one another.

* * *

He wakes up with a groan, lifting the thick blanket over his head as the sunlight shines through the blinds that were left open last night. He can feel Roman next to him, knows his fiancée is awake from the fingers drawing shapes on his stomach. Seth lets out a small moan, snuggling into Roman's body as the birds outside of their window begin to wake up. If there's one thing Seth feels in this moment, it's that he doesn't want to get up, doesn't even want to leave the comforts of the bed and the home he's found himself. He was serious, he thinks, about punching someone a year ago if they had mentioned how happy he would be now. It was something he had always wanted, something he had always dreamed for but never dare believed he would get – maybe it was because the man he was in love with was already engaged, maybe because he had one hell of a bad year, Seth didn't know, but now –

Now, Seth has everything he's ever wanted, and he doesn't want to leave this bed or this home and lose it, even for a short period of time. He's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't realize at first that Roman is hovering over him, kissing down his body – not until Roman reaches his spine does Seth realize and with a moan, he blinks awake and turns to look at Roman with a tired grin. Seth's arms find themselves wrapping around Roman's neck as he brings the man closer for a quick kiss, pulling away with a smile. "Morning," he whispers, fingers running through the messy hair Roman always has in the morning. He hears Roman say the greeting back, but Seth can admit that he's lost in his thoughts. He has to leave for Hawaii today, has to leave in about five hours, really, and if there's one thing he wants, it's Roman and their kid to come with him.

"Stop thinking so hard," Roman grunts as his hands run down Seth's body, causing the other man to have a full body shiver run through him.

"Why don't you make me?" He snarks back, pinching the back of Roman's neck with a chuckle. Before he knows it though, Roman is lifting him up and lining Seth's back to Roman's front, Roman's hard dick settling between his ass cheeks but not entering him. Seth let's out a moan, tilting his head back to rest on Roman's shoulders while Roman's hands move towards the front of his body, teasing Seth.

"We both know I can make ya stop thinking completely," Roman whispers, fingers dancing along Seth's dick as the younger man lets out another moan, eyes fluttering close. Seth knows what Roman is like, and he knows how correct Roman is about making Seth stop thinking completely, since Seth relies on Roman to help him stop thinking completely.

"Well, why don't ya stop talking and prove it?" Seth groans, thrusting backwards with a moan, reaching forward to their nightstand to grab the bottle of lube that's nearly empty. Seth makes note of that as he unpops the top and hands the bottle to Roman, shaking slightly when he hears the lube being squirted onto Roman's girth.

"I didn't hurt you last night, did I?" Seth hears Roman asks and he shakes his head with a soft smile. "Not at all; But I want you to right now, so hurry up, big guy," Seth responds with a grin when he notices Roman throw the bottle onto the ground.

"Well baby boy, don't you worry your pretty little head off," Roman whispers before entering Seth instantly, biting at Seth's neck while Seth let's out a moan. Barely any time passes before Roman is thrusting inside of Seth, fast and hard, hitting Seth's prostrate every time. Seth's moans become louder with each time Roman hits his prostrate, fingers scrambling for purchase after minutes of clenching the blanket on their bed.

"Fuck, Rome," Seth shouts, matching Roman's thrusts every time as the lube on Roman's dick begins to make things messy between them. He can hear Roman panting into his ear and he knows his fiancée is close to cumming. Seth bites his lower lip, briefly wondering if he should do the one thing he knows will have Roman orgasming instantly and with a turn of his head, Seth whispers the one thing that Roman loves.

"Cum for me, daddy," he whispers with a smirk, moaning when he feels Roman's cum filling him, his own peak coming shortly after. He falls back to the bed, rearranging himself as Roman falls down next to him, curling around his fiancée and looking at the time for the first moment since he woke up.

6:25 AM.

An hour before his alarm was set. Seth growls lightly, pinching Roman's side when the other man chuckles before kissing his chest and closing his eyes with a yawn. Seth knows he needs to wake up soon, knows the little princess will probably be coming in to wake him up soon anyways, but for right now, all Seth wants to do is close his eyes and rest.

It seems like no time has passed though when Seth is being poked by Roman and his eyes pop open with a smile on his face.

"You'll miss me when you're gone, right?" Roman whispers and Seth nods his head, fingers tangling into Roman's hair as he kisses his fiancée lightly.

"Every minute of every day; You and the princess both." Seth whispers and just like that, their bedroom door is opening and there's a flying princess on their bed and Seth laughs, making sure the blanket is covering him before going over to Roman's daughter and tickling her. Her laughter fills the air and Seth looks towards Roman with a grin, the feeling of being at home appearing once more as the little girl falls onto her side, kicking as Roman joins in on the tickling.

"Nooo," she giggles, hiccoughing before Seth finally stops and kisses the little girl's forehead.

"Why don't you go downstairs so Tam'a and I can get dressed before we feed you, huh?" Seth asks with a grin as the little girl nods and jumps down and out of the room, leaving the door open. Seth looks towards Roman with a smile, leaning forward to kiss Roman.

"She's always going to be this cute, isn't she?" Seth asks against Roman's lips.

"Shit, I hope so," Roman responds, kissing Seth back before letting Seth go and smacking his ass as Seth walks towards their dresser. When he's finally wearing some pants, Seth exits the room and heads towards the kitchen, kissing the princess' head as he passes by her and opening the cupboards.

He's quiet as he pulls the ingredients out for pancakes, the process so ingrained into his mind that he barely notices when Roman joins him in grabbing things. Eventually, Seth's mixing the ingredients and grabbing the cut out dinosaurs that he pours the mix into, grinning at Roman's daughter when she giggles.

"When do you have to leave, Daddy?" Seth hears, and he looks up towards Roman's daughter and smiles softly, leaning forward after making sure that the pancake mix isn't in his way.

"In a couple of hours, sweetheart," Seth answers, his smile turning sad as he thinks about leaving the family he has made for himself. It's not something he wants to do and as Roman's daughter pouts and Seth lifts her up over the counter and sets her into his lap, all he can think about is how he doesn't want to leave his family just yet. Briefly, Seth thinks about the first time he was called Daddy, and his heart beats fast as he remembers before he sets the little girl down and removes the made pancake and lets it cool, shutting off the stove.

"You won't forget us, right Daddy?" He hears and Seth shakes his head with a smile, trying not to laugh at the idea.

"Never, sweetie," he responds after a few moments, smirking towards Roman who had stepped up behind him and grabbed his hips. When Seth finally hands the princess her Tyrannosaurs pancake, he sits down and eats a bowl of cereal, not in the mood for pancakes before smiling at his family. The time goes by slowly as they play around with one another, laughing and constantly being happy with one another before Seth realizes an hour has passed. Putting away his dishes, he watches Roman and his daughter carefully with a smile before standing up and picking up the little princess, grinning as she squeals while he heads towards the bedroom he shares with her Tam'a.

"What'cha doing?" She asks after Seth sets her down on the bed, Darrell running in after him and jumping up, going into the girl's arms immediately with a purr. Seth smiles, grabbing his luggage from under his bed as Roman's daughter pouts, Roman entering the room with his own pout upon seeing his family all sad.

"Do you have to leave, Daddy" Seth turns towards her with a sad smile, kneeling on his knees and kissing her forehead before hugging her tightly to his chest.

"I do sweetie, but the thing is, I'll take photos and send them every day and call you every day. You'll get sick of me, I promise." Seth responds with a grin as the young girl nods against his chest. Eventually, Seth pulls away and begins packing once more, grabbing the things he needs.

Before he knows it, it's nine in the morning and his flight is in two hours, and everyone is looking at the clock forlornly before Seth lets out a sigh.

"How about you guys drive me to the airport?" Seth suggests with a smile and he grins when the faces in front of him light up and suddenly there's a fury surrounding him as Roman and their little girl hurry to get into the car all while Seth laughs.

By the time they make it to the airport, there's only an hour and a half left before Seth has to leave for Hawaii. He hugs the little girl firmly, whispering that he'll call her no matter what time it is in America before letting her go hesitantly and turning towards Roman.

He takes a gulp of air, fingers running through Roman's hair. Both of them are wearing hats to cover their faces – Roman's, because of how much he's in the news since his suspension broke and Seth because if anyone found out that the two of them were engaged – well, it would never be good for the company, unfortunately.

"Same goes for you, you know," Seth whispers to Roman, kissing him lightly as his fingers tug on strands of Roman's hair. He grins when Roman kisses him thoroughly, biting at the bottom of Roman's lip before pulling away with a pant, closing his eyes and letting out a whimper.

"I'll talk to you soon, babe," Seth whispers before kneeling down and kissing the little princess on her cheek and walking away.

By the time Seth is on the plane and relaxed, all he can think about is the fact that he's going to be without his family for a while. Seth let's himself think about the fact that Roman and him were going to get married in Hawaii with their little princess and Roman's cousins by their side. He twirls the ring on his index finger, not ready to hide it away just yet. With a tired sigh, Seth rubs his face with a yawn, opening his phone and smiling at the photos of his family that he has saved on there.

When the plane finally begins to take off, Seth turns off his phone with a frown and looks around, gripping the rests of his seat tightly as he breathes deeply, hoping that the next month speeds by for them.

* * *

When Seth finally arrives in Hawaii, the days go by incredibly fast. Not at first, of course not, but Seth does everything he can to make sure they do. He texts Roman and their princess every day, face timing them as often as he can, texting them when he can't do facetime.

The heat is unbearable and the flirting from people like Charlotte and fans makes him uncomfortable but he puts up with it simply because he wants to go home as soon as possible. He goes through the days practicing his moves for Battleground, hanging out with Ambrose, whose missing his own girlfriend as much as Seth misses Roman and then dreading the upcoming draft, simply because he doesn't want to be separated from Roman any more than he's already been.

So the days go by fast, but they also go by slow and at one point, Seth decides to practice some of Roman's own moves, especially the growl before he spears, Seth always getting turned on over that. At one point, he even decides to do said move against Ambrose, and he feels so great afterwards, especially once he turns his phone on and reads a text from Roman telling him how good he looked.

And then the next thing Seth knows, he's flying to Japan and shit if that doesn't make Seth miss his fiancée even more. They had their first date, first fight, first _everything_ in Japan and the moment he touches land, the phone is in his hand and he's calling Roman.

"Hey babe," Seth hears and a grin forms on his face as he lets out a moan, missing everything about Roman already.

"Shit, you have no idea how much I miss you," Seth groans, taking his bag from the luggage rack and heading towards the exit. The phone is nearly slipping from his hand as he struggles to get from one place to the other.

"Baby boy, I'm pretty sure I know exactly how you're feeling." Seth hears Roman through the phone and it takes everything Seth has not to moan at the voice. He can hear Roman's own moan and he grins, placing his headphones into the jack and relaxing when his phone is in his pocket so he can be hands free.

"You looked good doing my moves the other night." Roman whispers and Seth's breath stutters when he hears a zipper on the other end of the line going down.

"You're not!" Seth exclaims with wide eyes, looking around the busy airport, almost like someone could hear what's going on through the phone. His eyes are wide and he's pretty sure that if he were to look in the mirror, he'd see that his pupils were dilated with lust.

"Baby boy, do you realize how much I miss you?" Roman moans into the phone and Seth let's out another whimper. "You're in Japan, right; where everything good and bad happened between us. Shit, Seth, what I would do to be there with you right now." Roman finishes with a groan and Seth lets out a whimper, getting into the first cab he sees, throwing a wad of money at him before saying the address of the hotel and bringing up the privacy screen.

"I do realize it, babe," Seth groans, closing his eyes, ignoring the roads passing by as he sits in the car. "I wish I could realize it with you next to me," Seth ends up chuckling, fingers drawing shapes on his thigh as he hears Roman panting into the earpiece.

"Hmmm, are you staying at the same hotel where we first slept together?" Roman asks and Seth moans, nodding his head before realizing that Roman can't see him and agreeing aloud.

"Same room, actually," Seth whispers as the car pulls up into the parking lot. Seth gets out, grabs his bag and heads towards his room, Roman still on the phone.

"And now I'm finally alone," he whispers, shutting the door.

* * *

Time still goes by at a medium pace after that and Seth continues to let the days go by through texting, facetiming and doing Roman's moves. RAW's come and go and he relishes in the fact that he gets to talk about his fiancée, even if no one knows that's what Roman is to him. Every night, he gets texted by Roman and their princess, Roman's texts a little more vulgar than normal, mostly because of the fact that they're not together. And before Seth knows it, it's the last week of Roman's suspension, Seth is back in the States for good and it's the day of the live draft. There's nerves jolting through his body and he's shaking his leg up and down as the night goes on. He doesn't mind the fact that he's the number one pic – expected it even, doesn't care about Ambrose, though he should, just wants to know where his fiancée will be going.

He doesn't have to wait long though when he hears Roman's name being called by his boss and there's a rush of relief flooding through him as his phone goes off. Seth can't help but smile as he picks up the phone, expecting it to be from Roman but surprised when it's from his daughter instead, a bunch of exclamation marks and an audio post of the little girl screaming about her tam'a being with her daddy. Eventually though, his phone goes off one more time and Seth grins when it's Roman texting him.

 _"Sorry for the excitement from the little one. She's very happy."_

 _"Actually, so am I, who am I kidding?"_

 _"Super happy, to be honest. I was really nervous over being separated with you."_

Seth grins, texting out his own responses, agreeing to pretty much everything that Roman was feeling, knowing it wasn't easy for Roman to admit before he realizes it's time for his rematch. He's not going to win, he knows, but it'll be one hell of a match, certainly.

* * *

It's one of the last house shows he's working on before Battleground. He has a tweet planned for later in the day, and he's lost this match but he doesn't care too much, not when Roman's suspension is technically up and he gets to see his fiancée in two days; Which, is probably why he's taken by surprise when he hears Roman's music blaring through the system and Seth turns around towards the gorilla position, trying his hardest not to let a grin break out at the sight of Roman. He knows that Roman's having the same trouble Seth is having, can tell by Roman biting the inside of his cheek briefly before coming down the ramp.

She is thrilled, shivers racking up and down his body in a state of arousal, briefly taking note of the cheers he hears for Roman, and the return of his fiancée goes on as Seth tries to remain in character, not kissing his fiancée hello until they're behind the scenes.

He runs, runs holding his ribs to confuse people as he waits for Roman to come backstage, watching the gorilla position and the screen behind it while jumping up and down in excited energy. It feels like an eternity before Roman's right in front of him and Seth can barely control himself as he jumps into Roman's arms, kissing him furiously before breaking away and scratching at the man's beard.

"Hello mister mountain man," Seth snorts, kissing the tip of Roman's nose while Roman smirks, "Didn't think you'd be returning tonight."

"Wasn't s'posed to, but the higher ups suggested it the other day," Roman whispers, grabbing Seth by the hips and pulling him in closer, kissing him just as furiously as before. Seth notices someone – probably Ambrose – coughing behind them but he ignores it, fingers tangling into Roman's hair as he finds himself hardening in his leather pants.

"Guys! Seriously, c'mon! I know you missed one another but you're blocking the exit here!" Dean interrupts and Seth lets out a laugh when Roman growls before Seth pulls the two of them to the side, letting Ambrose go. He looks back towards Roman, grin on his face as he rubs Roman's beard, laughing lightly.

"Want me to shave it?" He questions, quirking an eyebrow as Roman chuckles.

"I think the fangirls would kill me if ya did that."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Seth responds with his own laugh, leaning forward to kiss Roman once more. The passion and fury is back with one another, tongues clashing against one another as lips are bitten and bodies are thrown into the nearest room with a lockable door. Seth barely realizes that he's already naked, his pants halfway down his hips and Roman's woefully clothed.

He begins working on the damn clothes his man is wearing, throwing the items around the room and falling to his knees as he kisses down Roman's body. He's about to take Roman into his mouth when Roman lifts him up and Seth wraps his legs around Roman's hips, confusion running through his face until Seth can feel Roman edging his dick in between his cheeks. Seth lets out a moan, head falling forward as he kisses and licks at Roman's shoulder, thrusting slightly as Roman teases his hole.

"Roman. It's been a month since you've fucked me. Don't tease me now, Reigns, just fuck me." Seth growls after a few minutes of the teasing. He knows it's gotten through to Roman when the older man inserts himself completely inside of Seth and begins thrusting, not even giving Seth any time to adjust to Roman's size and girth, thank goodness.

Seth matches Roman's thrusts each time, moans and breathy pants coming out of both of them as Seth feels his balls tighten.

"Roman," Seth whimpers, biting at Roman's neck as Roman cums inside of him and Seth cums just shortly after. The two pant into one another's mouths afterwards, Seth's legs feeling like jelly as he gets set down into Roman's lap as Roman falls to the ground. They're silent for a few moments, Roman pulling out slowly and grabbing a spare towel that's in the room to wipe them off, luckily enough for them.

Seth is tired, especially after the match and reunion he just had and as he looks towards Roman, he can't help but smile once more, a small giggle escaping his lips.

"Welcome back," Seth whispers, cuddling into Roman's side as Roman hums contently and wraps his arms around Seth's shoulders.

"Glad to be back." Roman whispers, kissing the top of Seth's head as they finally come down from the high they're on.

"I missed you," Seth whispers, sighing contently as Roman nods and agrees quietly.

"I'm here now, babe. And now, there'll be nothing separating us." Roman answers and Seth smiles, finally relaxing, now that he's in the arms of the man he loves. He knows they'll have to get up soon, knows someone will be looking for them but right now, Seth doesn't mind or care.

Right now, Seth is comfortable where he is and he knows Roman is too. Nothing else matters, even when it should. And come Sunday, and then Monday, everything will be happily different.

"Love you." Seth whispers as Roman smiles and kisses him.

"Love you too." Roman responds, giving him another kiss and then an eskimo kiss, making Seth smile happily.

Yeah. This is definitely the life.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Right, this isn't beta edited, sorry. It was originally closer to 30000 words, but my Word Program fucked up and didn't save the last edit I had done (a night's worth, I was in the mood), so I had to re-write it all and could only give out about 5900 words. It's shorter than originally planned, since the month of Roman's suspension was actually originally all written out to include the texts, surprise visits and more. Maybe one day I'll come back to this, who knows. Until next time, folks.


End file.
